La Leyenda de Jun-Lee
by mindeity
Summary: Korra murió joven. Toda una vida arrebatada, tan súbitamente. Tan solo tres décadas y media. "Asami... P-Por favor... Busca al nuevo Avatar y-y protegelo... Por mí." Jun-Lee es una ratera, pobre y huérfana, cuya vida se limita en el Reino Tierra junto a su hermano menor. Sin embargo... Puede controlar la tierra... Y el fuego.
1. Chapter 1

_**summary**_ : Korra murió joven. Toda una vida arrebatada, tan súbitamente. Tan solo tres décadas y media. "Asami... P-Por favor... Busca al nuevo Avatar y-y protegelo... Por mí." Jun-Lee es una ratera, pobre y huérfana, cuya vida se limita en el Reino Tierra junto a su hermano menor. Sin embargo... Puede controlar la tierra el fuego.

 ** _disclaimer_** : LoK no me pertenece. Solo algunos oc's (?).

sí, el siguiente Avatar es una chica, rompiendo el ciclo

* * *

de chico-chico-chico-chica que ha adoptado el fandom. ¿Por qué? Porque hay muchos Avatar!OCM y quería hacer algo distinto.

sí, todos los pjs de LoK, tando jovenes como adultos, aparecerán y serán principales.

sí, habrán OC's.

y no, a pesar de que Jun es ruda, tosca y de fuerte personalidad, no será una copia de Korra. Quizás puede que tengan personalidades similares¿? Pero las circunstancias de la vida han forjado a Jun-Lee de una forma distinta.

* * *

 _capítulo i:_

 _centinelas_

* * *

El rastro del amanecer se volvió bastante visible cuando el roto reloj marcó las nueve. Era hora de que su rutina matutina empezara, lamentablemente.

Jun jadeó mientras de colocaba sus viejas zapatillas de piel de iguana-serpiente arbórea, unos que había conseguido en el mercado negro de la ciudad de Zhenshu.

Movió sus dedos con parsimonia al sentir la piel adaptarse a sus pies, se levantó de la cama improvisada.

A pesar de solo tener quince años, había conseguido un buen trabajo en el ambiente de hostelería. Sin embargo, no estaba de más robar de vez en cuando. Su sueldo era un asco y solía endeudarse con las tríadas.

 _Tríadas_.

Eran pandillas asquerosas y detestables, pero lamentablemente se habían extendido fuera de Republica Unida hacia el resto del mundo, y Zhenshu era una de las ciudades tope.

No le sorprendería verse sorprendida por la Tríada Oni en esa semana. En alguno de sus tantos favores se hanía robado una buena parte de la ganancia, y cuando se enteraran se las vería grises.

Pero su hermano, Koda, estaba bastante enfermo. No podía hacerlo pasar hambre. No mientras tuviese las defensas tan bajas. El pequeño solo tenía nueve años, y su tamaño ya se hallaba algo afectado por su mala alimentación.

Se mantuvo de pie unos segundos mientras el mareo y la fatiga desaparecían. A pesar de haber comido bien esos últimos días, su cuerpo aún estaba algo cansado. Mucho trabajo y pocos ingresos.

Se armó su cabello, el cual era largo y de un tono caoba, en una coleta alta, dejando que algunos mechones desproporcionadas suecaran su frente y laterales.

Su padre era un maestro fuego de bajos recursos, y su madre una maestra tierra de exótica belleza. Al menos como la recordaba.

Cuando tenía nueve años y Koda tres, ambos los dejaron al cuidado de una amiga mientras que ambos iban a República Unida por mejores oportunidades.

Los buscaremos cuando encontremos casa y trabajo, prometieron con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, pasaron dos años y no habían vuelto. Aquella mujer con la que fueron condenados a vivir era un ser rastrero y despiadado.

No eran gratas las humillaciones que había vivido con esa mujer, hasta el punto en el que tomó a su hermano de cinco años y huyó sin plan alguno.

Fueron llevados a un orfanato, pero el lugar era horrible. Meses después, huyeron a las calles de Zhenshu, una ciudad cercana en la cual se asentaron.

Había podido conseguir ayuda. En el centro de la ciudad había un grupo de jovenes sin hogar que se ayudaban entre ellos, entre los límites posibles.

Entre robos y ayuda, Jun conseguió una azotea en una tienda de la Tríada Wing, la cjal compartía con otros niños entre doce y dieciséis años que se dedicaban a ayudar con ciertos menesteres.

Sin embargo, eran dos bocas y una enferma. La salud de Koda siempre había sido delicada, así que sus esfuerzos siempre tuvieron que ser mayores.

—¿Ya te vas? —tosió Koda, abrigado entre mantas.

Los ojos ámbar de su hermano chispeaban hacia ella, como siempre. Ambos se parecían en la forma del rostro —una forma de corazón algo extraña—, y en el cabello caoba.

Sin embargo, él tenía los ojos de la Nación de Fuego, mientras que los suyos eran verdes como el ópalo mismo.

Intentó formar una sonrisa.

—Buscaré algo de desayunar y vendré enseguida. Hoy planeo pasar el día contigo, enano —dijo con sutiliza, aunque no mentía—. Lo prometo.

El pequeño maestro tierra asintió, ya más tranquila, y se giró en el colchón suelto que reposaba en el suelo toscamente.

Jun se colocó una chaqueta verde botella, fina, que si fuese usada con fines de detener el frío no haría ninguna diferencia, y se acomodó el pantalón.

—Intenta dormir mientras tanto.

* * *

 _«Asami... P-Por favor... Busca al nuevo Avatar y-y protegelo... Por mí.»_

La CEO de Industrias Futuro, actualmente miembro del Loto Blanco, se aventuró en la provincia Liao. La búsqueda del nuevo Avatar se había vuelto un constante martirio.

Quince años sin un Avatar. Ya comenzaban a preocuparse de que no hubiese sucesor. El mundo se sucumbiría ante el desastre de ser así.

Pero la mujer de la antigua Avatar no perdía la esperanza y pensamiento positivo. Era algo que había aprendido con el manejo de Industrias Futuro.

Últimamente viajaba mucho, ya que las búsquedas se habían agudizado. Aquello había influido en que se descuidara un poco de su hijo, Korin.

Bien cierto era que ya era un joven de veintiún años, pero para ella seguía siendo el mismo niño que decidió adoptar con Korra. Y

Era la fuente de su orgullo. Desde pequeño desarrolló un gran amor por la ingeniería, y encima era un prodigio en el agua control.

Porque a pesar de vivir solo cinco años junto a Korra, el pequeño la amaba y añoraba tanto como ella.

Korra lo había encontrado en la Tribu Agua. Luego de un ataque de una extraña organización de maestros sangre —la cual era una de sus preocupaciones actuales— sus padres habían muerto, y la madre de Korra, Senna, había quedado a su cuidado.

Cuando ambas viajaron a visitar a Senna y Tonraq se encontraron con el pequeño de un año, con ojos enormes y azules, la piel tostada y el cabello castaño oscuro.

Era tan parecido a Korra, y cuando ambas volvieron a Ciudad Republica era con el pequeño Korin en brazos.

Dejó la pequeña fotografía familiar con Korra y Korin en su túnica, y se masajeó las sienes. Solo tenía cincuenta años, pero aún así se agotaba con facilidad.

Sin embargo, dentro aún estaba la experta en combate de antaño. Y su hijo y sobrinos lo sabían muy bien.

Bolin, su adorado hermano adoptivo, había contraído nupcias con Opal tres años después de que volvió del mundo espiritual junto a Korra.

Ocho años después de muchos intentos y problemas, nació Haon. Maestro tierra, un Bolin cualquiera, pero con la forma de ser calmada, leal y adorable de su madre.

Era buen amigo de Korin, a pesar de que era tres años menor.

Cuatro años después nació Sheng. Era un maestro aire. Y de su amigo Bolin solo había heredado el buen sentido del humor, ya que físicamente era justo como Opal, a diferencia de Haon.

Mako se había casado con una no maestra que trabajaba como su secretaria en la estación de policía. Una joven adorable y de personalidad burbujeante.

Castaña, de ojos verdes como el pasto y de sonrisa brillante.

Se casaron unos cinco años antes de que muriera Korra. Tres años después nació Hirana, una maestra fuego, con una personalidad adorable como la de Vinna, pero cabezota e impulsiva como Mako en situaciones de estrés.

Sonrió en el tren, pensando en su familia. Era extraño. Hace muchos años sus padres habían muerto, no tenía hermanos ni familia lejana.

Pero gracias al Equipo Avatar tuvo una esposa maravillosa, un hijo encantador y toda una familia. Disfuncional, pero familia a fin de cuentas.

Jinora, Ikki, Meelo y Rohan...

Cada uno había forjado su familia de distintas formas.

Jinora, como se esperaba, se casó con Kai en una hermosa ceremonia traidicional de los Nómadas de Aire. Floral, anaranjada y espiritual.

Fue un momento hermoso, y la CEO juraría haber visto a Korra derramar un par de lágrimas ese día.

El verano del año en que Korra falleció en manos de una enfermedad, tuvieron a Zezin. Era un maestro aire de quince años, de piel tostada, ojos grises y cabello rebeldez.

Luego Yae. Tenía diez años, y era una maestra aire enérgica y activa de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

Ikki había sorprendido a todos cuando anunció su compromiso con Huan, uno de los hijos de Suyin Beifong, y quien le llevaba nueve años.

Tenzin se habías escandalizado, pero quien defendió a la joven pareja fue nada más y nada menos que Lin Beifong, sacando a luz los casi veinte años que el hijo del Avatar le llevaba a su esposa.

Fue una noche inolvidable.

Tuvieron dos hijas. Primero Neng, de doce años. Era una maestra tierra, artística, graciosa, activa y tímida. De ojos grises y piel bronceada.

Luego Hira, de seis años. Era una maestra aire de ojos grises, piel bronceada y cabello castaño y rebelde. Era bastante callada, pero tenía un gran talento paa meterse en problemas.

Meelo se había dedicado junto a Rohan a entrenar a los nuevos acólitos, por lo cual una famila nunca estuvo entre los planes de ambos rompe corazones.

Sin embargo, se había vuelto un famoso pintor.

Los años habían sentado bien. El paradero de Toph Beifong aún era desconocido, sin embargo podía notar la tranquilidad cuando las cansadas y envejecidas Suyin y Lin se presentaban en las reuniones familiares.

Mako se había convertido en el Jefe de Policía, y Bolin había vuelto a actuar. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que no participaba en alguna película.

El matrimonio de Varrick y Zhu Li terminó siendo perfecto y amoroso. Con unos trillizos idénticos al ingeniero y... Problemáticos.

El tren se detuvo cuando menos se lo esperó, y se halló sacufida por la fuerza de este.

—Señora Sato, hemos llegado a Zhenshu —dijo con respeto y cortesía una de las centinelas.

La CEO sonrió diplomáticamente y asintió, mientras que se levantaba de su puesto con una parsimonia envidiable.

—¿Hemos recibido llamados?

—Unos pocos —respondió la centinela, una mujer de mediana edad y labios arrugados—. Al parecer se han cansado de dar alertas falsas.

—No sé si es algo bueno o malo —musitó Asami Sato, suspirando—. Solo no hay que perder las esperanzas.

Mako le había sugerido, en su última estadía en Ciudad República —hace unos meses—, que buscase en los orfanatos y casas de custodia juvenil. Quizás sería su única opción.

Pero le parecía imposible que un adolescente no sintiese algo extraño. Una fuerza mayor en su interior. Quizás hasta haber hecho algún control que no fuese el suyo por nacimiento.

¿Y qué joven no querría ser el Avatar? Por muy superficial que sonara, aquello traería fama y gran poder. Era curioso.

Había decidido separarse de las centinelas mientras que estas iban a revisar en los registros. La CEO era quisquillosa con su desayuno.

El vendedor del puesto de albóndigas la reconoció inmediatamente.

—¡Señora Sato! Por Koh, es un honor tenerla aquí en mi humilde tienda —exclamó el señor con una enorme sonrisa.

Asami soltó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Es un placer.

Luego de que el hombre le diese una charla sobre su admiración hacia la creadora de tanto tecnología que se había expandido por el mundo, le dio su servicio de albóndigas picantes.

Su ascendencia se hallaba en la Nación de Fuego. El picante siempre había sido su debilidad.

El suave viento de la mañana golpeó su rostro justo cuando salió del lugar. Zhenshu parecía ser un lugar bastante fresco y bueno para vivir. Quizás se asentarse allí unas semanas no sería mala idea.

Colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y siguió su camino.

La ciudad era bastante rústica. Aunque algunos satomoviles podían verse en las calles, pero eran muy pocos, y las calles carecían de asfalto.

No podían verse edificios, y si los había no era en aquella sección. Bastante rocosa y llena de casas pequeñas, aunque bien estructuradas.

Sin embargo, compartía con Ciudad Republica la gran población y aquel ruido urbano que caracterizaba a una ciudad.

La gente iba y venía. Aquello sumaba puntos a que le gustase aquella pequeña ciudad al norte del Reino Tierra.

Su madre había sido una gran adoradora del Reino Tierra. Le encantaba la cultura tradicional que esta poseía, y más aún los estilos de pelea que los maestros tierra manejaban con maestría.

Ella había heredado eso, sin duda. Siempre disfrutaba de ver a Korra manejar la tierra con la pasión misma de una luchadora. En los entrenamientos de la Avatar siempre estaba ella.

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La nostalgia de dichos momentos siempre se apegaba en su cabeza. Añoraba a su esposa, a su amiga, a aquella mujer impulsiva y testaruda.

Korra había influido en ella de una manera que pocos entendían. No era secreto que la admiraba y amaba, más de lo que Mako había llegado a hacerlo.

Cuando volvieron del mundo espiritual el maestro fuego había intentado con creces llegar a ella. Incluso llegó a sentirse mal. Lo quería, era su amigo, y se notaba que sufría por los desplantes de Korra.

Cuando se enteró de su relación se distanció notablemente, hasta que llegó a sus manos la invitación a su boda.

Desde ese día el Equipo Avatar se había unido nuevamente.

Una pequeña ruida fue perceptible cerca de ella. Su sonrisa desapareció al ver como tres hombres, quienes aparentaban estar en la mitad de sus veinte, se la tomaban contra una chica.

Era alta y se notaba, por su musculatura, que era fuerte. Además mostraba un buen manejo de tierra control. Sin embargo, los tres hombres eran peligrosos con su combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y además eran maestros tierra bastante habilidosos.

Lo indignante era que nadie parecía siquiera notarlo. ¿Tan comunes eran las riñas callejeras?

Uno ee ellos cogió a la chica por la coleta y otro cogió su rostro con fuerza.

—¿Creías que podías robarnos sin que nos dieramos cuenta, rata asquerosa?

La intrépida joven de ojos verdes le escupió.

Mala idea.

La CEO de Industrias Futuro se acercó a zancadas.

—¡Basta! ¡Dejenla! —defendió con el ceño fruncido. Parecía una idiota intentando hacer algo, pero era mejor que nada.

El que tenía sujeta a la chica por la cara pareció reconocerla, y empujó a sus dos colegas para salir corriendo.

—¡Ya verás, Jun-Lee!

Quizás había estado demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, porque cuando se fijó en la chica notó que tenía bastantes rastros de golpes y suciedad.

Tenía un curioso encanto. Era de apariencia tosca y ojos extrañamente familiares. Pero no parecía estar de buen humor.

Eso lo notó al girarse hacia ella y ver sus cejas enarcadas.

—¡No necesitaba de su ayuda! Tenía todo bajo control.

La no maestra sonrió débilmente, mirando a la testadura maestra tierra.

—No lo parecía. Si la vista no me falla, estabas claramente en desventaja.

—Igual no era su problema —se defendió—. Se defenderme yo sola.

Una de sus manos sostenía una bolsa mientras la apoyaba en su cadera y con la otra se señalaba a sí misma con el pulgar.

Extrañamente familiar.

Muy familiar.

Asami Sato permaneció en silencio mientras que la pequeña abría la bolsa, quizás para revisar si su contenido se hallaba en buen estado.

Parecía que no, puesto que la desilusión se asomó en sus ojos como un suave espectro de desesperanza.

—Maldita sea... —chasqueó, mordiéndose el labio.

Asami se acercó con calma y elegancia, algo preocupada. No se veía desnutrida, en realidad tenía rastro de ser una persona sana y ejerca, pero su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo llevarte a tu casa, si te preocupa que vuelvan a encontrarte en el camino.

La maestra tierra jadeó, dejando caer su brazo.

—Era el desayuno de mi hermano... Está incomible... —dijo con un leve sonrojo, mirando en suelo arenoso de la avenida—... ¿No tendría algo de dinero que me prestara?

Asami parpadeó. Cada vez le sorprendía más la forma tan sencilla con la que lograba analizar a una persona.

Algo le había dicho que no vivía en buenas condiciones. Y parecía no haberse equivocado.

Sonrió amablemente, acercándose con más confianza a la joven.

—Tengo todo un servicio de albóndigas. Sería un placer compartirlo contigo y con tu hermano.

Juraría haber visto un deje de sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: LoK no me pertenece. Solo algunos oc's (?).

sin duda me gusta esta historia. Tenía tiempo que no sentía la emoción de poder manejar los acontecimientos a tus ganas. Me gusta.

discuuuuulpen tanta demora, me desapegué un poco del fandom (es tu culpa, MLB :c) pero estoy de regreso (?).

hacer oc's es todo un arte. Admiro a esas personas que crean un oc tan genial que otros quieren usarlos.

mi mayor dolor de cabeza es que Jun sea una mary sue. Me niego. Así que, porfitas, si en algún momento llega a tener esos aires, avísenme.

capítulo ii:

Se esperaba una vivienda bien acomodada, al menos en extrema humildad. Pero la chica vivía en la planta trasera a un edificio de mal aspecto.

Se mantuvo silenciosa cuando le preguntó por los dueños del edificio. Era ciertamente misteriosa.

En aquel lugar habían adolescentes en el piso, algunos despiertos y otros dormidos en sabanas. Algunas camas improvisadas se hallaban vacías.

—Varios viven aquí —dijo Jun, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la CEO—. Solo hacemos algundo trabajos para las tríadas a cambio del lugar.

Un deje de incomodidad se notó en los ojos verdes de la Sato. ¿No eran aquellas las condiciones en que sus amigos, Mako y Bolin, habían tenido que pasar su infancia?

Siempre se quejó de lo triste que había sido su solitaria infancia y adolescencia. Pero con el paso de los años habían comprendido que muchos lo tenían peor.

—Podemos desayunar en el parque que está en frente —musitó la maestra tierra, sacudiendo a su hermano—. Este lugar de por sí es incómodo.

Asami asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Sí, me parece bien.

Ella, naturalmente, era una persona que disfrutaba de ayudar a los necesitados. Pero jamás había llegado al punto de hallarse sentada en una banca junto a una chica y su hermano, desayunado con tranquilidad.

Pero Jun-Lee, como había escuchado de los hombres que la habían atacado hace una hora, tenía algo que no sabía descrifrar.

Un aspecto curiosamente familiar, y un aura tan fuerte y apacible a la vez.

Su hermano era una personita educada. Incluso había besado su mano al presentarse.

—Soy Korin —se presentó con una voz enérgica, a pesar de que su aspecto era el de un enfermo en mal estado.

El niño se parecía su hermana, sin dudas. Pero se sintió algo mal cuando comenzó a toser de repente.

—Espero que les guste el picante —dijo Asami, con la amabilidad característica de una mujer con su experiencia.

Korin asintió enérgicamente, como una pequeña y burbujeante mascota adorable. El pequeño tenía hermosas facciones, así que supuso que al crecer sería realmente atractivo.

Enternecida, la CEO de Industrias Futuro le tendió una albóndiga al chico, bien acomodada en una hoja. Este comenzó a comer, ante la mirada atenta de ambas mujeres.

Jun arrugó los labios, desviando la mirada hacia las calles de Zhenshu que eran pobladas por satomoviles y personas ruidosas.

—Es muy amable de su parte —dijo mirando a la mayor, mientras que su hermano comía nadando en sus pensamientos—. Nunca nadie nos había ayudado de esa forma.

Una pequeña punzada golpeó su pecho de forma veloz, haciéndola sonreír vagamente.

—Siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió, envolviendo las albóndigas en la bolsa.

—Uhm, Jun-Lee... Aunque prefiero Jun —musitó con simpleza, jugando con sus manos—. El es Korin, tiene doce.

El pequeño de ojos dorados movió su mano hacia ella. No se había fijado en las facciones de la Nación de Fuego que tenía el pequeño. Ciertamente, notaba muchas similitudes entre ambos hermanos.

—¿De dónde es ustedes? —preguntó Korin, tragando la comida con cierta torpeza.

Asami Sato sonrió aún más, divertida ante los ademanes del pequeño de brillantes ojos.

—Soy de Ciudad República. Asami Sato, un gusto en conocerlos.

Ambos hermanos, ante su divertida mirada, tuvieron una misma expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Casi se soltaba a reír por ver la misma cara en dos personas distintas.

—¿Asami... Sato? ¿La CEO de Industrias Futuro, esposa del Avatar Korra y líder del Loto Blanco?

La Sato se sonrojó, riéndose de forma encantadora ante las palabras de Jun.

—La misma. Vine aquí en busca del nuevo Avatar, llevamos siete años de retraso en tanta búsqueda —dijo algo decaída, frunciendo los labios—. Solo sabemos que es del Reino Tierra.

De alguna forma, los hermanos se miraron de forma sospechosa. Bastante para ella, ¿O quizás era muy paranoica?

—Eh... Es un honor conocerla —dijo Jun de forma monótona, haciendo una mueca—. Y gracias por todo.

Korin tosió, rompiendo el silencio que se había quedado luego de las palabras de la maestra tierra. Pero para su sorpresa, luego del ataque de tos del chico, este se levantó.

—Eh... —tosió nuevamente, rascándose nuevamente—. Voy a buscar a... ¡Algo! Sí... Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Este se dirigió a tropezones hacia la fuente llena de niños. Notó a Jun suspirar, con el ceño fruncido.

—Voy a matarlo... —dijo para sí misma, girando un poco para verlo—. Yo... Tengo que mostrarle algo. Nunca pensé que fuese necesario, pero teniendo en cuenta que usted es líder del Loto Blanco y es de confianza...

Enarcó una ceja, tratando de saber a donde se dirigía la chica. Pero no tenía idea de por que estaba tan tensa y nerviosa, siendo en realidad arriesgada y segura por como la había visto antes.

—Puedes decirme —dijo con severidad, pero sin perder su tono cálido.

La castaña infló las mejillas. De forma rápida, unió sus manos y de estas salió una llama mediana de fuego.

Fuego.

¿Pero acaso no la había visto controlar la tierra antes?

Pálida y asombrada, miró a la sonrojada chica que había bajado sus manos con vergüenza. Era ella.

Ya todo tenía sentido. Esa conexión que había sentido al verla, sus ojos verdes tan similares a los de Korra, aquella sonrisa apenada y su forma de combate tan arriesgado y tosco.

Era como ver a Korra, porque dentro de ella se encontraba el espíritu de Raava.

—Eres... —se relamió los labios, con sus ojos aún abiertos como dos grandes cuencas— Eres el Avatar.

Pudo notar a Korin asomándose detrás de un árbol.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, claramente fastidiada. Se encontraba en la sede principal que había improvisado el Loto Blanco, con un gordo y calvo hombre detrás de un escritorio.

—Señora Sato, ya he llenado la planilla —dijo el hombre—. A las 3:20 será el vuelo a Ciudad Republica. ¿El Avatar vivirá en la sede?

Jun enarcó un ceja, mirando de forma obstinada a la planilla. Asami sonrió algo divertida, pero miró al hombre calvo con seriedad.

—No, ya he hablado eso con el Maestro Meelo y el Maestro Tenzin. Ella vivirá en el Templo Aire, y así se facilitará más su entrenamiento.

—¿Korin irá conmigo, no? —le preguntó a la CEO, inclinándose hacia ella con preocupación.

Asami asintió, como si la pregunta fuese demasiado obvio. Jadeó. Se encontraba realmente emocionada, desde que luego de tantos años por fin la había encontrado.

—Siendo así... Todo listo, Señora Sato —sonrió el hombre—. Es un honor conocerla, Avatar Jun.

Avatar Jun... La chica suspiró. No encontraba sentido alguno en ese nombre.


End file.
